Frozen Strawberries
by CatNtheHat
Summary: He opened the box, in it was a breath-takingly beautiful crystal sculpture. His breath hitched in his throat. "I love you," he heard the other whisper. All he could do was sit there in shock. Warnings: Yaoi  which means BoyXBoy  :D IchiHitsu


Frozen Strawberries by XIce-and-SnowX

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Bleach. Everything belongs to Tite Kubo except for the plot. The plot is mine. **

Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) and two hot make- out scenes (if you would call them that)

I hope you guys enjoy this because it's been on my mind for a while: D

* * *

Ichigo was extremely nervous; he had been waiting an extremely long time for this. He fidgeted a lot, annoying the crap out of Rukia. "Ichigo!" she shouted, "stop fidgeting so much! Relax, everything will go fine, just take deep breaths and calm yourself down." Ichigo did as he was told, taking deep breaths and counting to ten. _Today is the day_, Ichigo thought to himself, _Today is the day I tell him I love him._ Ichigo ran through his game plan for the 5th time that day: Gift, Confession, and Kiss/Run away in shame, (whichever one suits the moment.) Rukia looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "It's time Ichigo, now don't screw this up!" patting said strawberry hard on the back and kicking him into the Senkaimon.

Toshiro stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought about a certain someone. He frowned, _why am I always thinking about him? This is not good for a person of my stature and to top it all off I'm pretty sure he likes someone else anyway_, Toshiro thought bitterly, _**why are you so upset Master? **_Hyourinmaru said in his deep voice, _I'm not upset_, Toshiro replied to his Zanpakutou spirit. _**Master, if you really want to know my opinion, I think you care very deeply about this person and I also think you should tell him how you feel**_, the icy dragon said_, but what if he doesn't return my feelings?_ Hitsugaya thought back hopelessly_, then it will just become extremely awkward between us and I don't want to have to go through that. _Hitsugaya shut his eyes and began to play out different scenarios in which he would tell that person he liked them. They all. Ended. Horribly. _**Okay, that's it you need some cheering up. **_Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro sighed, he really did need some cheering up and besides, he hasn't seen his Zanpakutou in quite a while now.

Hitsugaya felt a slight breeze pick up from his right, and then heard a slight rustle of fabric. Toshiro opened his turquoise eyes and was met with long teal hair and stern silver eyes. He was lying on a large ice-field. "Master, I think it is time for you to come to terms with your feelings, it is very unhealthy for you to keep fussing over them like this." Hyourinmaru said, Toshiro nodded, then got up and straightened out his haori, "Thank-you Hyourinmaru, next time I see Ichigo I'll tell him." The white-haired boy said, "Of course, Master I hope it works out in your favour and know that I am always with you." The ice-dragon replied. With that the powerful Zanpakutou returned Toshiro to the real world.

Ichigo tumbled out of the Senkaimon with Rukia following closely behind. The two were met by Renji and Rangiku. Renji's face was in its normal grin, but the 10th Squad's lieutenant's face was oddly serious. "Ichigo, can I speak with you please?" Rangiku asked while walking away, farther from the others. "Oh yeah, sure" Ichigo said, running after the busty strawberry-blonde. They stopped when they were quite far away from Rukia and Renji, only barely being able to make out the duo's voices. "What did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked, Rangiku stood silent for a moment , then answered, "Ichigo, I know that you like my captain, and I also know that you are going to tell him, so I'm asking you to take care of him. I care about him very much, like the younger brother I never had, and it kills me to see him so sad." "What do you mean 'sad'?" Ichigo asked, "He's always so detached now and is constantly spacing out in the middle of doing paperwork, and I know he is worried about Hinamori because she's still in a coma but he is also worried about something else and he could use someone that loves him to lean on right now." Rangiku explained. Ichigo stood there stunned, "So I get your approval Rangiku?" Ichigo said quietly. All of a sudden, the woman's expression changed, all traces of seriousness before were gone. "Of course Ichigo! You and Captain are going to make suuuuch a cute couple!" Rangiku squealed while pulling Ichigo into one of her patented bear hugs. "Rangiku let me go!" Ichigo yelled, while trying to escape. Rukia and Renji stopped talking when the suddenly heard yells coming from Ichigo's and Rangiku's direction. They looked over and sweatdropped at what they saw. "Hey Rukia, should we go help Ichigo? Renji asked, his eyes stilled glued onto them. "Nah, we should let him try to get out of this by himself." Rukia said, enjoying seeing Ichigo normal for a bit.

After finally letting Ichigo go, Rangiku pulled Ichigo and Renji (who in turn grabbed Rukia) towards the Squad 10 barracks. A little while later, Ichigo finally pulled himself upright and began walking by himself, though his arm was still firmly in Rangiku's grasp. "Rangiku, why don't we just shunpo to Squad 10?" Ichigo asked curiously, "Because things will be more fun this way!" Rangiku replied happily, "But things would go so much faster if we just shunpo!" the orange-haired teen cried, "Fine then! Though you are going to go the rest of the way by yourself!" Rangiku said, while letting go of Ichigo's arm and then shunpoing off with Rukia and Renji. "Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo said hastily, "I don't even know where to go!" Ichigo huffed and looked around. All he saw was a bunch of hallways and not a single Shinigami. Ichigo mentally cursed and ran off in the direction they had gone in in the first place.

Toshiro, after finally finishing his own paperwork got up and stretched. Wanting to take a break the Shinigami captain went outside for a short, (read long,) walk around Seireitei. Toshiro walked around for a while, not thinking about anything and just _going_. After a bit, the white-haired captain decided to make a U-turn and headed back in the direction of his paperwork-filled office. Of course, being the young genius he was, he pretty much knew Seireitei like the back of his hand so he didn't need to think about where he was going and let his feet take him to his office. Deep in thought, Toshiro didn't notice the massive reiatsu headed his way. Suddenly Toshiro was knocked over and fell face first onto the hard, wooden hallway. He heard a gasp behind him, "Toshiro! Is that you? I'm so sorry!" the person yelled, feeling his eyebrow twitch at the use of his first name, Toshiro immediately replied with "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Then, two strong hands grabbed Toshiro's upper arms and the captain felt himself being pulled upright. The second his feet were on the ground, Hitsugaya whirled around to look at the person that had knocked him down. He felt his eyes widen in surprise, "Kurosaki?" he asked dubiously, "Hey Toshiro," the ex-ryoka said sheepishly. Ignoring the use of his first name, Toshiro said, "What are you doing here?" "Well, ummm, about that, I wanted to see you actually," Ichigo mumbled, almost incoherently . Hitsugaya was shocked, but he didn't show it, "Alright then, would you like to come back to my office for some tea?" he asked, "oh ummm, sure! I'd love too!" Ichigo replied, "Alright, then follow me and don't fall behind!" Toshiro snapped and hurried off at a quick pace towards his office. "Hey! Wait!" Ichigo yelled, running to catch up to the small captain.

After 10 minutes of quick walking later, the two had finally made it to Hitsugaya's office. Ichigo went to the couch and sat down while Toshiro headed to his desk. "Hey Kurosaki, you don't mind if I finish this piece of paperwork right?" he said, "Oh yeah sure, go ahead," Ichigo replied. Toshiro nodded and reached for his brush and started writing quickly. Ichigo was now even more nervous, he had hoped that it would pass before he executed his plan, or else he wasn't going to have a shred of dignity left, (in a worse-case scenario.) It was silent in the office save for the two people's breathing and the sound of Hitsugaya's brush against the paper. After a few more moments of silence, Ichigo heard Toshiro put his brush down and get up. Ichigo turned around and saw Toshiro stretching his fingers and walking off into the kitchen area. "I'm making honey milk green tea okay?" Toshiro called from the kitchen, "Sure," Ichigo replied. After a few minutes, Toshiro came out with a pot of tea and two teacups. He placed them on the table and picked up the tea pot and began pouring. "So what did you want to see me for?" Toshiro asked, after taking a sip of his tea. "Well," Ichigo started, _this is it_, he thought to himself, "I wanted to give you something," Ichigo reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a small ice-blue box. "This is for you," Ichigo said quietly. Toshiro tried, (and barely succeeded,) to hide his surprise and brought a hand to the box. Toshiro took the box and gently opened it. He gasped, his turquoise eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, his lips in the shape of an 'O'. Inside the box was a figurine made of crystal of a dragon wrapped around a crescent moon. "It's so beautiful," Toshiro whispered in awe. "So you like it?" Ichigo asked happily, "Of course I like it, how could someone not? Though I have to ask why you got me this." Toshiro replied, praying that he didn't have his hopes up for the wrong answer. "I got this for you because," Ichigo paused, the butterflies in his stomach prevented him from replying. With a courage boost out of nowhere, Ichigo blurted out, "Because I love you, Toshiro." Ichigo's eyes widened and his hand slapped over his mouth. Toshiro sat there frozen, not believing that the person he loved, also loved him back. Then, with one quick movement, Toshiro grabbed the hand that was on Ichigo's mouth and pulled it away. Then, he kissed him. Ichigo didn't realize what was happening until a pair of warm, soft lips captured his own. Ichigo soon realized that _the_ Toshiro Hitsugaya was kissing _him_ right now. As quickly as possible, Ichigo responded to the mouth on his and kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. Hitsugaya gasped, not expecting the strawberry to respond that way. Ichigo took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue into Toshiro's open mouth. Their tongues began in a sensual dance, the kiss became more heated then it was intended to be. Soon Toshiro's arms wrapped themselves against Ichigo's neck and a hand slid up to tangle itself into that bright orange hair. Ichigo's arms also slid around the small captain's waist, both of them trying to pull the other as close as possible. The two slowly moved and ended up lying on the couch Ichigo on top of Toshiro. They made out for a little longer, but soon the need for air burned in their lungs and the two reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breaths, though their face were still inches from each other's, arms still wrapped around the other's body. "I love you too, Ichigo," Hitsugaya whispered, almost out of breath. "Hey you finally called me by my first name, and I think I already figured that out." Ichigo whispered back. Hitsugaya glared jokingly at Ichigo and said, "Shut up," while mock punching him on the shoulder. Ichigo chuckled, he then lay down behind Toshiro, and the smaller one's back against the larger one's chest. Toshiro looked out the window that was on the wall at the foot of the couch and saw that it was already dark outside. That didn't come as a surprise though, because it was already half-way through sunset when Ichigo had bumped into him. Hitsugaya snuggled up into the warm chest behind him and closed his eyes. Ichigo looked down at the captain's face below his chin and smiled. Then he too, closed his eyes and the two fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Rangiku decided to check on her captain, seeing as he hadn't come after her when she left to get Ichigo. The woman quietly tip-toed into the office and smiled at what she saw. Her captain fast asleep against a sleeping Ichigo and the both of them smiling in their sleep. _Thank-you Ichigo_, Rangiku thought, and with that quickly ran off the get Rukia to see this.

**Bonus: (I added this part because I was bored and fanfiction wouldn't let me post anything till now)**

Rukia was on her way to her Captain's office because he had to brief her on a mission when suddenly; Rangiku appeared out of nowhere and started dragging her off in the other direction. "Rangiku! What are you doing? Let me go! I have to report to Captain Ukitake!" Rukia yelled while struggling with the other woman, "But Rukia! You have to see this! It's sooooo adorable!" Rangiku exclaimed happily. Rukia stared at her confusedly, and then said, "What are you talking about Rangiku?" Rangiku looked around, as if she was making sure the coast was clear, and then bent down to Rukia's height and whispered in her ear, "It's Captain and Ichigo, I found them sleeping on the couch this morning snuggled up against one another." Rukia's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked, Rangiku nodded enthusiastically and suddenly she was the one being dragged. "Then what are we waiting for?" Let's go!"

After a little shunpo and some random excuses told to people, the two ladies found themselves outside the taller one's Captain's office. Rukia and Rangiku tip-toed to the door and peered in the crack between the door and the door frame. They saw that the two were still fast asleep but Toshiro had rolled over and now the young captain's face was buried into Ichigo's chest. Being the yaoi fan girl she was, Rukia appropriately thought in her head, _the two of them are so KAA~WAIII! *squeals*._ Rangiku looked over at Rukia who she saw was internally screaming and squealing. Then, the two heard some fabric rustling and someone yawning. They froze. The woman quickly moved from the door and leaned against the walls.

Toshiro woke up and stretched his arms because something heavy was pinning him down. Not half-awake anymore, Toshiro looked to his left and saw a sleeping Ichigo's face. He smiled. _**I'm so happy for you Master, **_Hyourinmaru said in Toshiro's mind. _Yea, I'm happy for me too,_ said person said back. Ichigo mumbled something incoherent and then proceeded to wake up. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw two teal eyes staring back up at him. "Good morning Toshiro," Ichigo said smiling, Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitch at his first name but then immediately calmed down, "Good morning to you too Ichigo, and you know what you can call me Toshiro now" he said, "Then you can call me Ichigo" the orange-headed replied. Toshiro smiled and tried to get out of Ichigo's arms but that strawberry only pulled him even closer. "Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo whispered in Toshiro's ear, "I need to go finish some paperwork, so let me go Ichigo," the young boy replied, "No, I don't think I'll let you go just yet," and with that, the strawberry captured the small captain's lips with his own. Toshiro realized what was happening and quickly stopped resisting. Ichigo licked Toshiro's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Toshiro quickly gave. Again, their two tongues met and they were having a battle of dominance, which Ichigo gave in and let Toshiro's tongue explore his mouth. After Toshiro was done Ichigo pushed his tongue into Toshiro's mouth and reacquainted himself with the hot mouth. As they wound their arms around each other's body, Ichigo and Toshiro didn't notice the two faces that had popped out to watch their make-out session. "OMG," Rukia whispered dazedly, "I know right?" Rangiku replied. After another couple of minutes Toshiro and Ichigo broke apart, both panting. Toshiro kissed Ichigo quickly on the lips then pushed the strawberry off of him and made his way to his desk. Ichigo followed behind him and leaned on the paper-filled desk. Hitsugaya sat down and began his paperwork. "Hey Toshiro, can I ask you something?" Ichigo said, "What is it?" Toshiro replied, Ichigo took a deep breath, and asked, "Would you like to go out with me?" "Hitsugaya smiled, then looked up at the teenager's face, and said, "I'd love to."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! ~

XIce-and-SnowX


End file.
